Jane The Virgin
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: After all these issues between Jane and Rafael I decided to write this even though I do in fact ship them together.


After all these issues between Jane and Rafael I decided to write this even though I do in fact ship them together.

Jane runs into Michael and as they are talking, Jane feels something weird with the baby.

Michael: "What is it?"

Jane: "I think something's wrong with the baby."

Michael: "Oh my god, well come on, I'll drive you to the doctor."

Jane: "I have to call Rafael."

Michael: "You can do it from the car. Come on."

He takes her hand and walks her to his car; on the way there she keeps trying Rafael but he won't pick up.

Jane: "Of course! Straight to voicemail."

They get to the doctor and Jane lets Michael stay in the room with her. When the doctor comes back Michael takes her hand to comfort her before the impending news.

Doctor: "Well it looks like everything is ok."

Jane: "Oh thank god." Jane says.

Michael kisses her hand and she puts her head on his chest. He looks shocked but then lets it happen.

Doctor: "Your son is doing great, Ms. V…."

Jane: "Wait… what? I'm having a boy?

Doctor: "Oh im so sorry! I thought you knew."

She smiles.

Doctor: "Well congratulations."

Michael: "Thank you doctor."

Michael shakes his hand; Jane fixes herself up; Michael turns back to her.

Jane: "I'm having a boy!"

Michael: "Yeah, I guess so."

Jane: "Wow…"

She suddenly starts to cry.

Michael: "Hey, hey. Why the tears?"

Jane: "What if I can't do this?"

Michael: "Are you kidding me? You are going to be the greatest parent a child could ever ask for!"

Jane: "Really?"

Michael: "Of course."

He walks to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Jane: "Thank you."

She hugs him; Suddenly Rafael comes through the door.

They both look up.

Rafael: "Jane I am so sorry. I got tied up with things at the hotel. I only just got your messages a little while ago."

Michael: "No worries. I was here."

He gets defensive.

Rafael: "I can see that. How nice of you to come to OUR doctor's appointment."

Michael was about to say something but Jane stops him.

Jane: "He was the one who was with me when it happened, Rafael."

She gets her stuff.

Jane: "Congratulations. You were right."

She shoves the picture in his chest.

Jane: "We're having a boy."

She walks out with Michael behind her.

They walk outside and Rafael stops Jane.

Rafael: "Jane wait."

Jane: "No you know what Rafael. I am so sick of you not showing any interest towards this baby."

Rafael: "No Jane come on you know that's not true."

Jane: "Oh but isn't it? These past few weeks all you've cared about is your stupid hotel."

She pauses for a moment.

Jane: "We are having a baby Rafael! That means something to me. And I thought it did for you to but I guess I was wrong."

She walks to Michael's car.

Rafael: "Jane come on where are you going?"

Jane: "Home."

Rafael: "With him?"

He points to Michael.

Jane: "Yes! With Michael because he seems to be the man that is always around."

They get in the car and drive off.

Michael pulls into the driveway.

Jane: "Thank you."

Michael: "Of course."

Jane: "No really. It means a lot."

Michael: "Jane."

He takes her hand.

Michael: "You don't need to thank me. Seriously."

Jane: "Well then im sorry for Rafael. He's just been under a lot of stress lately, he gets a little agitated."

Michael: "A little?"

Jane looks down for a moment and then looks back up at him.

Jane: "Do you want to stay for dinner? Abuela's cooking."

He smiles.

Michael: "Now how could I turn that down?"

They smile at each other and then go inside. Her parents and grandmother are waiting for her.

Rogelio: "Jane thank goodness! Are you guys ok?"

Jane: "Yeah, Dad. We're ok."

Abuela: "Ay muchas gracias!"

She hugs Michael and Jane.

Xiomara: "Well come on in! Sit! Eat!"

They are all laughing at the table when Rafael appears in the window.

Jane: "I've got it."

Jane goes to get up but Rogelio stops her.

Rogelio: "No, no. It is my duty as your father to do this."

Jane sits back down and Rogelio goes outside.

Rafael: "Rogelio, sir. Is Jane ok?"

Rogelio: "Thanks to Michael, yes."

Rafael: "Sir, I don't know what he told you but…"

Rogelio puts his hand up.

Rogelio: "Enough Rafael. You have caused my daughter enough stress these past few days. I suggest you leave now before I have to make you."

Rafael: "Can you please just tell her to call me?"

Rogelio: "I will tell her. But whether or not she does is up to her."

Rafael bites his lip and takes one last look through the window; Jane turns to not look at him.

He sighs and leaves. Rogelio goes back inside.

Jane: "Thank you Rogel…Dad!"

Rogelio: "Of course."

The next day at work Jane is cleaning down a table when Rafael appears behind her.

Rafael: "Can we please talk?"

Jane: "Not right now Rafael. I'm working."

Rafael: "I'm pretty sure you're not going to get fired for talking to your boss."

Jane: "I have a lot to do. I don't have time for this, ok?"

Rafael: "Please Jane. I want to fix this."

Jane takes a deep breath.

Jane: "I don't know if you can this time."

Rafael: "Please, just let me at least try."

Jane: "I have to get back to work. I'll see you around."

Rafael: "Really?"

Jane: "Well, I guess now you know what it feels like to come in second to a job."

She walks away.

Suddenly Michael appears from around the corner

Michael: "Hey, are you ok?"

Jane sighs and shakes her head no, begins crying.

Michael: "Jane…"

He pulls her in and hugs her. She cries in his chest. Little did either of them, know that Rafael was watching.


End file.
